Good Bye
by AlphaMiddle21
Summary: After the 7 defeated Gaea all is well with the world.. for the time being. During the last battle Annabeth made a sacrifice, a bargain, and now the gods are calling for her end of the deal. She must complete a deadly task, alone. Can she do it, can Percabeth find a way? Or will this be good bye for our heroes? percy/annabeth will/reyna (Percabeth's first kiss, my way ;) )
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_********Ok, I don't like to do these often but to explain a little of where the story is starting off. Annabeth has ****received**** her end of a deal she made with the gods so to honor her the camps through a 'send off' of sorts. To end the whole s****ha-bang they burnt her shroud among other things (use your lovely imaginations). So she could see how much she was appreciated. (This is written as though Percy and Annabeth stayed just friends through out the Heroes of Olympus series.) **

**As promised here is the new and improved version of Good Bye - a Percabeth Story. Love you all! Thank you for the patience! Also the more reviews the sooner I will post the next chapter ;) Sit back, relax, read to your little hearts content, and enjoy**** and don't be afraid to recommend to your friends**

**much love **

**-alpha**

**_Annabeth_****-**

A playful knock on my cabin door resonates through the empty space. It's Percy. "Come in." It's strange that he doesn't say anything when he walks in. I expected a joke or stupid comment about the whole, you know, funeral thing... We tease each other; sometimes he goes too far and I get mad at him but it never lasts for long. It's just how we work. In seven years of being best friends I've never known Percy not to seize an opportunity for a smart-ass comment.

He walks strait up to me and gets a little close for comfort, I have to fight the urge to push him away. I normally don't but something stops me this time. He looks awkwardly into my eyes and something makes him nibble on his bottom lip all nervous like. Why is he acting so strange? _Talk for Hera's sake Percy, you're scaring me. _

Percy moves his face down to mine hesitantly. It feels weird when our noses touch, then the top of our lips graze. _His lips are really soft._ He retreats for a fraction of a second, but with a little more hesitation our bottom lips press together.

I pull away a little shocked. I've always wondered what it would be like, but never actually thought it would happen. "Wh - What... What was that?" I look at the floor, my cheeks burning more then ever. "I didn't know you... we..." _Did that really just happen? _I mean I knew when two people's faces get close together they typically kiss, but I didn't register that Percy, of all people, was about to kiss me. I never knew, well maybe I knew - I just didn't think..

He cuts my stuttering off tilting my chin up gently with the edge of his soft strong hand. "Annabeth. Stop talking."

"O-ok." I'm still stuttering like an idiot. _Smooth Annabeth. _One look into his sea green eyes, I feel my cheeks cool. There is something about that look of his that just makes my stomach do flips and my thoughts disappear. He pulls me into his now chiseled body and slowly leans in again. I meet him half way this time. Our lips seem to barley touch.

His warmth fills me up and my lips start to tingle as he presses firmly against mine. The tingling slowly creeps its way to my toes until my whole body is buzzing. The wrenching nervousness of my gut turns to butterflies, the good kind, and the aches and pains in my body disappear. I feel like I am floating. _He kisses so gently._

This is the most vulnerable I have ever been. For the first time I let my guard down and in Percy's arms it feels right. Well second time... but after the Sirens doesn't count. Never in my life had I thought being vulnerable could feel so good.

Percy's hands rest on my hips holding me fast to his. The side of his hand grazes my flesh, making my skin twitch and go taught. Who knew how sensitive to touch a person could be. His soft lips hold me in a trance where time stands still. He is my first kiss, maybe my last. The sudden realization hits me like one of Zeus's lightning bolts... he feels sorry for me or something. He doesn't really love me, it's gotta be more like a brother sister type of love.

_No, that's not it. _

He is saying good bye, he doesn't believe in me. I pull away gaping up at his sea green eyes unable to speak, the immense hurt rising in my chest paralyzing my vocal cords. I could deal with the sibling-zone but not this, not now. Not only Chiron has given up on me, now Percy has too. _How could he! He promised! _I'm struggling not to throw him out of my cabin and slam the door so it hits him on his way out. _How could he..._

"Annabeth I..." I put a firm hand on his chest and push him away from me but he leans into it and fights too stay close, wrapping me in a tight hug.. I swear to all the gods if he tells me he is sorry; so help me Athena. "I love you Annabeth." He whispers pressing his forehead to mine with his hands resting on the back of my neck; trying desperately to calm me down out of my anger. I fight him for awhile, tensed up as he holds me fast so I can't get away from him but then I relax and just let him, and his arms relax as he pulls me in closer. I want to burry my face into his soft orange t-shirt, but I can't. Not now. I swear he can read my mind... sometimes, other times not so much.

"Percy... I've had a crush on you for years, and you decide to tell me you love me now?!" I'm still a little ticked but more annoyed. "Great timing." _UGH!_ I'm off to try the impossible, and he tells me this now. I mean I wanted him to.. but now!? Gods he is infuriating.

"Oh really?" He smiles widely before he meets my lips again, completely ignoring how irritated I am. Strangely, I'm okay with that. We move together, his hands slide up and down trying to find a home, one eventually stopping on the small of my back. The other just under my arm grazing my breast, sending a chill down my spine and making my cheeks burn. I wrap my arms behind his head running my fingers through his messy dark hair. He picks me up uses his arms to support me.

The others were soft and gentle, like little sparklers Dad used to get on the 4th of July. This one is... is like all the fireworks in the world. Cliché, I know, but it's true.

After the knock on the door he spins us around. "Annabeth, Chiron needs you at the big house." Lucy, one of my littler siblings chokes through a small crack before shutting the door.

"I'll see you soon Wise Girl. Kick some ass." and before I know it I am on the ground and he is walking out the door.

His tall shoulders slouch and his head drops just a little. I knew that he didn't know if he would, because I wasn't so sure either.

"Percy wait." he pauses a few feet before the door wipes his face with his sleeve and turns to face me as I grab his hand. I stand on my tip toes and brush a kiss on his still damp cheek. "I love you too." His watery eyes glisten as he gently smiles down at me. I hate seeing my best friend cry. "Don't give up on me."

"Never." He tucks my hair behind my ear and with a kiss on the forehead he is gone.

I grab my bag off of my neatly made bed and leave a note for Malcolm with instructions on how a cabin leader should act and little hints about our other siblings. Like if little Lucy has a bad dream it helps if you rub her back. Or if Bobby is struggling with school work he is trying that's about five years ahead of his grade, let him ask for help, and even then make small suggestions, it works better for him.

I take in my cabin, my home, for one last time. The shelves of books. The desks covered in papers. Scattered pencils, pens, erasers. The walls lined with blue prints, and battle plans. Pictures of our mortal families. The sweet smell of an open book, and the warm glow of the sun shining through the windows. The silver owl above the door. I'm really going to miss this place. It takes another deep breath before I can turn my back on cabin six, the memories, my siblings, and... and Percy.

As I turn to step out of I see my seashell picture frame poke its self from under the pillow. It's a photo of Percy and I; it shouldn't be hidden anymore. I slide it from under it's secret home and can't help but run my thumb over it's edges remembering the many nights I spent studying the image when I couldn't sleep. Thinking of Percy kept me safe from many nightmares. I press the cool glass to my lips before laying it on the pillow exposed for the first time. "Keep me safe Seaweed Brain. Good bye."


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy**

"You're such an idiot!" She really thinks I've given up on her. I believe in her, I do, but mainly because it's just a given. You don't bet against Annabeth, obviously. I learned awhile ago what a bad idea that was. I scoff at my behavior, kicking rocks along the path back to my cabin through blurry vision. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

It is so obvious that she is scared and Annabeth is never like that. All I did was kiss her. _Stupid_. I have to talk to her again before she leaves, she needs to know that I know that she can do this. Whatever _this_ is.

We both promised that we would never be separated again. That we would be best friends, always together; no matter what. Sure, she has been more than a best friend to me for awhile but she didn't like me that way. "Some good that did us." I hiss, kicking one more rock for good measure. It's Gea's fault this is happening any way. _Stupid Earth_. I make the tears on my cheeks disappear. At least I can control something. _This sucks. Being a half blood sucks_.

_I have to go after her!_ Immediately sprinting back down toward the big house I burst through the door but all I see is Chiron staring blankly into the fire place. He had clearly been crying, Annabeth was like a daughter to him. _Is! Is like a daughter to him. She isn't gone yet you dumb ass._ He isn't even disturbed by the door slamming against the wall as it swings open. Doesn't even flinch, or blink; noting. The centaur seemed to age about 100 years since I saw him this morning. "She is gone Percy. There is nothing we can do to help her now."

His content really ticks me off. "How can you say that!? She thinks you have given up on her, that she is as good as dead. The whole funeral thing is really threw her off." Chiron seems lost in thought as he gazes off into the distance. "How can you just sit there?"

"Oh, Percy." Chiron sighs. "How much you do not understand. Annabeth understood. It caught her off guard, but she understood. It was the best way to honor her. To show our appreciation for what she has done and will do for all Half-Bloods. Roman and Greek."

"I won't just give up on her. Not like you. Not ever. She loves you like a father Chiron! How could you do that to her!?" Hot tears stream from my eyes. _I hate this. I hate this so much._ "I'll go after her. I'll be close if she needs me." What hurts the most is knowing I can't. It's Annabeth's quest alone, the gods were very adamant about that, apparently. It's not that she can't do it or I don't trust her... I just want to help. "Why are they punishing her Chiron? She hasn't done enough for them already!?" My face burns with rage. Last time she went off alone we ended up in Tartarus.

"Percy, you need to calm down. Your steaming." I look at my arms, I am literally steaming. The hot feeling on my skin is real, my anger is vaporizing the water in the air. _This is new._ "They are testing her, at least I hope." he strokes his beard. "In the final battle she had to insult some gods to get their help. Not only are they are weary of her loyalty but.. Never mind that I have said too much."

I ignore his slip of stuff, there isn't any sense in trying to pry it out of him. The dude is a steal vault. "They are cowards and imbeciles. With out her we never would have won that stupid war. Maybe we were wrong to help the gods if this is how they treat us." My arms hiss with a sudden burst of steam. The gods really piss me off sometimes.

"Do NOT speak that way of the gods, Percy. Let that be a warning." He says calmly. "Do not _allow_ me to catch you sneaking out of camp to help Annabeth. You do not want to get involved in this. "

"FINE!" I storm out of the Big House slamming the door behind me for good measure. Chiron basically just told me to go after her, he knows it and I know it.

Now only to figure out where this quest could be, and what Annabeth has to do that is so dangerous. We have already defeated the worst enemy ever, for now anyway, already been to Tartarus and back, and Annabeth faced a spider humanoid-spider-thing alone - with a broken ankle. _Obviously we're not talking your friendly neighborhood Spiderman here._ What could it possibly be!?

_Rachel would know!_ It's such a good idea it almost smacks me in the face. Being friends with the Oracle has it's perks. Jogging down the path I get some sorrowful glances from the campers. The Stoll brothers don't even bother a joke. Clarisse even catches my eye and mouths "Hang in there." Weird. I don't like it.

When I arrive at Rachel's cave someone is already there waiting.

Reyna stands from the stone bench, shoulders slouched and eyes puffy. The normal bronze skin tone of her face now pallid and sick with worry. First Annabeth, now Reyna no longer able to hide behind her trademark tame visage. This is very, very, bad.

"You should talk to Rachel, Percy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy**

"Rachel?" no answer, the eire green light reflects off the jagged rocky walls of the front room of the cave house. No worries. "Rachel? Come on its important." I duck into her living quarters, Annabeth did a pretty sweet job. I wish I lived here.

Na, I take that back. The cabin she designed for me is AWESOME! It's a 'classic' beach type house, well at least that's what she told me. The floor is hard wood that resembles the floor of a ship or dock and the walls match, it's pretty cool. An old trident, a gift from good ole' dad himself hangs over the door. There are a few bunk beds just incase I have more siblings I guess, but I have a room to myself like most of the cabin leaders have. She painted it blue, there are shells on the walls, a special place to put riptide, my Minotaur horn above the door, and pictures of beach scenes and what not. OH and my bed… It' so comfy. There is even a hammock for when I don't feel like sleeping on a mattress. She thought of everything. Oh corse she did. It's Annabeth...

As I'm walking back to find her, my foot hits something solid on the ground. Panicked I look thinking I'll find Rachel... NOPE that would be too easy. It's a box with 'Annabeth' doodled on top with black sharpie. The sides of the box have sketches of floor plans. I rush to rip the box open, only to be stopped short. "Percy."

I turn around to see Rachel standing over me. "What. This is Annabeth's stuff. Why do you have Annabeth's stuff?" my voice cracks... embarrassing. _I'm 19 and my voice still cracks. I'm the pentacle of masculinity. Good_.

"We should talk before you open that." Rachel warns.

"Fine. Talk then." I'm getting irritated again. Why is her stuff here? What in the world is going on?

"You should sit down, Percy." I remain standing and cross my arms. "Seriously, Percy, sit dow." Nope, nope, nope. I clench my jaw, this is frustrating. Just tell me already. "Please."

"I'm going after her either way Rachel. I'm a big boy, I can take it. Tell me."

She shrugs, and takes a deep breath. "The god's were mad with what was said after the final battle, when you were still unconscious. Annabeth thought you were about to die. First she pleaded for them to take her instead. To save you and she would do whatever they asked. When that didn't work she yelled at all of them, told them how selfish they were, how cowardly, that you were better than they ever would be, and maybe she fought for the wrong side if this is how they treat the heroes. As you know the god's don't like criticism."

Hold on a second. "That doesn't sound like Annabeth. She is smarter than that." I'm not. I've kinda insulted the gods a lot over the years, for better or worse they don't really scare me.

"Her mother said that her choice to value love over logic made her chapfallen," I look at Rachel a little confused, chapfallen? "extremely disappointed, and disgraced Athena's name. Aphrodite just laughed and clapped her hands together, making Athena even angrier. Annabeth was going crazy, you were pretty close to death, if it wasn't obvious before then how much Annabeth loves you it was then, to everyone. They took her deal, your life for hers." _No. NO!_ "Anyway, she has been sent back to the sea of monsters. Her quest is to..."

"To what?"

"Well you remember Tartarus, 'the swirly face guy' as you described him. He has an island, named for him, in the sea of monsters. Every thousand years island's energy grows stronger. The island is the home of the worst monsters known, it's the place they return too before they head off to cause havoc. It supplies the sea with all its monsters. There is a portal there that has been opened since the first war with Gea. If it's still open when this thousand year anniversary hits, in two weeks, then Tartarus will be able to send his worst monsters back into the world again. Annabeth must close the portal."

"HOW. IN. THE. WORLD. IS SHE GOING TO DO THAT ALONE?! You're kidding me."

"The portal can only be closed by a maiden's sacrifice. She will step into the portal. She will have to under go immense pain and prove her strength, will power, and pureness of heart. If her spirit is strong enough and she doesn't submit to the pain, the portal will close. Last time this happened, the maiden closed the portal, but died as soon as it was closed. She was drained too much." Now, I take a seat on the plush chair near the wall. I think I'm going to be sick.

"Why have they waited this long to close the portal? Why not let Artemis do it, she won't die, she is immortal, or Athena. They are both maidens." My voice is a raspy whisper. This can't be happening.

"She can't do it because the portal will suck the goddess's power and transfer it to Tartarus and he could do some bad things. The gods are holding Annabeth to the deal, they think the time is right. The portal is no real threat right now, it's been open since the god's have been around basically, it opened last time the Gaea woke. It was only closed for a year or so. It's been open for more than a few thousand year periods Percy."

"It was all for nothing then. The girl died and it was opened again." I can feel a lump form in my throat. Annabeth is really never coming back and there is noting I can do about it. _No, I'll be there for her._ Maybe I can save her, at least give her support.

"No Percy, not for nothing, that year hardly any demigods died. If we can do that since the war is over, who knows how long it will last. She doesn't have a choice. There will still be monsters but not nearly as many, this could help a great amount of people."

I can't respond. I'm too busy clenching my fists trying not to punch the closest thing to me, too busy trying to pretend Rachel is invisible, that all of this is fake. But… It's not. _I am so sorry, Annabeth. This is all my fault._ Rachel's hand is on my shoulder… "Go after her, support her. Take Reyna and Will, maybe they will be able to help."

Through a clenched jaw I agree. No time to grieve. We will leave immediately, time to round up the team.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Will_**-

Man, I know Annabeth is about to go off to her death and all, but I'd like to go on an ultra important quest sometime. It's like the gods don't even trust me, which they should, like a lot. Not like I've served valiantly for my entire life or anything. But hey, it's whatever, I'll get one eventually.

As if on cue I see Percy taking to Reyna outside of Rachel's cave. Dang, I'm missing out on another one. Even 200.73 yards they are both visibly distraught, and that's weird especially for Reyna, so maybe it's a good thing I'm not in on this. _Gosh she is so pretty._

Percy spots me and calls out "Will, come over here man! Hurry!"

Well, there are only two of them, maybe I'll be the third. _Doubtful_. They probably just need some quick first aid advice or something. I can do that. I run towards the two who are now arguing.

They have both been crying pretty hard. Percy's face is swollen and puffy, It's harder to tell Reyna has. Percy looks to me "Dude pack your stuff, we need to leave right now." Reyna just stares at the ground trying not to look at me. Apparently I'm too Greek for her. At least that's what she said when I asked her to the Victory Ball.

_Snap out of it Will!_ Percy just asked, more like told, me to go on a quest. Eh, prlly not. "Wait.. What? I'm going on a quest? Me?" I can't help but smile. Am I happy? No, not really... TRY FREAKIN' ELATED. It's about dam time. Oh there's just another example on apparently really funny thing that happened on a quest that I had the privilege of not going on. I could have but NO, "Will needs to stay back so he can treat the wounded." Fun stuff. Who cares! I'm going on a quest!

"YES MAN! Try not to throw a party. We have to go NOW!" Percy urges, it must be about Annabeth. He only gets this way when it's about her.

I remember this one time Annabeth took a knife for him, I thought he was about to march to the Titan's Camp and take on the entire army. When I poured the nectar on her arm, even though I was helping, when she writhed in pain... oh, if looks could kill. I think he actually threatened me too, but I'm not really sure. That part of the war was crazy... we lost a lot of good kids...

This other time, before that, she had some broken ribs, the golden fleece did a good job of starting the healing process, but when Percy brought her to me. WOW! That's some worry if I've ever seen , the guy is tough. I've never seen someone carry so much so easily the way Percy does. I had never seen him so freaked in the years I'd known him. Not even when Hades took Mrs. J. Now that's saying something.

"Will."

I mean being a medic/doctor/nurse people get kinda crazy and threatening when their friends, loved ones or who ever is hurt. I'm used to that. But, man, Percy is like on a whole new level. It's kinda intimidating. I was almost scared to touch Annabeth in risk of causing her more pain. Percy could kick my butt in hand to hand combat. I'm more of a sniper myself, and a darn good one.

"WILL!"

"Oh, right. Sorry, Perc." I zone out when I get excited, it's like 20 red bulls injected into my blood stream. My already hyperactive ADHD goes on over drive. I mean, I'm pretty good at controlling it normally. I'm considered a calmer kid across Camp Half-Blood. It really gets bad when I'm excited or worried.

I've noticed adrenaline, you know that hormone that shoots through your blood in crazy or weird or awesome situations, makes the hyperness disappear. My highest focus is in battle or when I'm working on someone. Oh, and contrary to what at least I think it would be, I can talk to girls pretty smoothly. It's a gift. What can I say? _Except the one freakin' girl I actually like._

"Seriously Solace, focus. It's important. Go get your stuff, but be quiet about it." _Sweet_. Not only a quest, but a secret one. I see Reyna roll her eyes, clearly annoyed with my _Greekness_. Dang. One more thing Percy has over me is his skill with the ladies. Like, Annabeth of all people, is head over heels for the guy; it's incredible. But, oh well some are destined for greatness, others are destined to help out how we can. I'm ok with that really, that's a lot of pressure and added burden to the already heavy demigod load. Ok, Will, focus.

"Alright give me five minutes." I run back to my cabin through the familiar trees of camp and grab the bag hanging from the post on my top bunk bed. It's already supplied with some clothes, an expandable bed roll, a gift from Artemis, my aunt, and my med kit. After I got to look at Leo's tool belt I talked to my dad, he gave me a med kit, well more of a medical messenger bag that slings over a shoulder, for my 17th birthday. It's pretty cool. Whatever I need, including nectar and ambrosia, will find its way into my hand once I reach in. I haven't gotten to use it yet...I'm sure that's a good thing.

I sprint out the door, but before I'm even off the front porch I slam on the breaks. Whoops, forgot my bow. _Dang man, focus._ I pivot slow-mo back into the cabin to grab my trusty bow. Its beautiful wood, stained dark from my hand, and oil. In it is carved my father's symbol, and a blessing from him himself. He taught my brother Michael and me how to make this bow when I was young, and somehow it's grown with me.

The matching leather quiver is filled with all kinds of arrows. I grab my three extra quivers from under my bed and put them carefully in my bag. I'm about to head out the door again when I see a glint of medal on my night stand. _Seriously. You are better than this._ I grab my favorite knife and leather hilt, and upon remembering I grab my breast plate, and arm guard. Ok, now I'm ready.

I'm not totally sure how it all fits but, hey, I'm not complaining. As I'm walking down the path with my back pack and bow the Stoll brothers come up on each side of me. "Shame about Annabeth, ain't it?" Conner starts.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss her. What about you Will?" or was that Conner? I stop walking so I can focus on these two. They need it.

"She's coming back. Look guys I can't talk, I gotta go. Try not to do too much damage while I'm gone." Ah, thank the gods, I'm back! No more wandering thoughts. Drives me nuts. Chiron has put me on Stoll Patrol, as I like to call it. They listen to me for some reason, no idea why.

"Where ya goin' man?" their usual crooked grins melt into one of semi-concern. They looked up to Annabeth, her leaving is messing with all of us.

"Not really sure actually. Just... don't do anything terribly stupid."

"Fine. Have fun!" They run off to do gods know what to gods knows who. My shorts pocket feels a little lighter than it should. "Conner! Travis! Wallet!" Di imortalis, they are incredible.

They halt mid stride. "Fine." Holding their hands up they walk back to me. I take a few steps forward with my hand extended.

"Every party needs a pooper.."

"That's why we invited you..."

"So NOT the time." the leather lands in my hand before they can finish their 'Will Solace theme song'. I turn and jog to the docks.

In a short minute I'm meeting up with Percy and Reyna. Gosh she is pretty, even prettier with some emotion showing through and her normally impeccable hair disheveled just slightly. She seems to be glowing in the afternoon sun. A beautiful human glow, not goddess like way she does typically. I like her better this way anyway. She is so perfect when she's not perfect. _Annnd I'm an idiot, that makes zero sense._

"OK. Everyone is here. Let's go." Percy starts toward the dock where I guess his dad has hooked us up with a ship.

"Where we going, Perc?" I ask curiously. Chiron made it clear not to go after Annabeth, even though I'm only 200% sure that's where we're headed.

Reyna glares at me where Percy can't see or hear. "To get his girlfriend back Solace. Does it really matter?" Wait, Percy and Annabeth are dating? About time, holy crap.

"Kinda." I whisper back softly. Confrontation isn't really my thing. Especially with girls, especially with girls I like, and especially with girls I like who could kick my butt.

"Fine." she spits still cute even when she is mad._ I'm hopeless_. "The Island of Tartarus. Sea of Monsters." _Gulp_.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ok, you guys it is really hard to tell if I should keep publishing if I don't get any reviews. Thank you all for the views are telling your friends! You the best, but want to be even better? Review! Pleaseeeeeee_**

**_Annabeth-_**

I'm making pretty good time, this flying chariot my mom gave me moves pretty quickly. It helps that Blackjack is the one pulling it. He's the fastest Pegasus I've seen, not to mention Percy's favorite so by default my favorite. It's only been about a day and I'm already in the Carolinas, over half way there, with no disturbances. Well except for the attack by that Cyclops when we stopped in Virginia, but besides for a few cuts and bruises I'm fine.

Those creatures have brains of rocks. Literally. All I had to do to beat this one was tell him he could give me a kiss, well once I was cornered with no other option. Apparently he thought I was pretty, after he had been chasing me threatening to kill me. So when he bent down I quickly slit his throat. Like I said, easy.

When did slitting something's throat become so easy that I do it without a second thought? I mean that's brutal; easily one of the most personal ways to kill. You're right there in their face, it's gruesome and messy. You see the panic in their eyes, then all at once the life just seise. The thing is it doesn't bother me that much, seeing that. What does that say about me? I'm I just a killer? NO, if I hadn't killed him he would've killed me. Let's be real; I'm not letting that happen. I've had to fight my entire life and I guess it's just something you get used to. Besides fighting monsters is kinda fun, you know, when you're winning.

I mean, occasionally you'll run across one who's intelligent. That's never fun, last time that happened with a Cyclops I was almost killed. I'm not sure if it was Percy or the Golden Fleece that saved me. Everyone said it was the fleece, even Will, but that's not the whole story.

They are just stupid creatures, Tyson even struggles in the intelligence department despite my tutoring. Thinking of the young Cyclops makes me smile. He may not be smart but he has the biggest heart I've ever seen. _Except Percy._ Must be a Poseidon thing.

Blackjack slows in the clouds and whinnies. He has to be tired. We weren't in Virginia for more than an hour before we were attacked. "Yeah, boy. We'll stop soon, I promise." I wish I could reach out to pet him, Percy would have with his long arms. I can almost see his slightly annoyed grin when he talks to Blackjack, the way he rolls his eyes at the cocky Pegasus, but the body language and tone he speaks with are heavy with appreciation and compassion.

I touch my hand to my lips remembering the last time I'll see him. I wish he could come with me. _No. That would not be wise, daughter of Athena._ It would make it harder, but still part of me hopes that he followed me against the god's wishes. _No, no one could love you that much. Yes, Percy does. Or does he?_ I scold myself for doubting him, but more for my wish. _It's too dangerous, you are so selfish!_ My eyes begin to sting at the thought of never seeing him again, and the wind in my face isn't helping, but I fight back the tears. "I love you, Seaweed Brain." my whisper doesn't reach my ears before the wind whisks it away.

Quickly regaining my composure, I tell Blackjack to take us down. Besides I don't need Percy with me I'm perfectly capable of handling myself. I'll be fine. We should be nearing the place Thalia, Luke and I made a monster proof hide out when we were kids.

That was a life time ago, so much has changed... _Be strong Annabeth_. A safe place to rest up before the sea of monsters tomorrow could be essential, and no matter the memories that are sure to plague my mind, I need to return to the fort. Sleep is more important than struggling emotionally right now.

We descend quickly through the cloud cover we've been using. The colorful sunset takes my breath away "Wow". Blackjack whinnies in agreement. Apollo really outdid himself tonight. I never really thought orange, pink, and purple went together until now. I wonder if Percy is looking at this sunset right now. Soon I turn my attention to the land below. We follow the river for a while, finally coming to High Rock Lake, a rather small lake connected to the river.

The fort is in a small cave on an island in the center of the lake, under the High Rock the lake is named for. It's small and cozy as I remember it, but something's not right. Things are missing or moved from where we left them.

The sound of an arrow being knocked and drawn back is shortly followed buy a voice. "Hands behind your head. Turn slowly." I know this voice, at least it's familiar, but obviously it's owner is trying to mask their identity sound larger, more threatening; a trick a lot of female worriers use in situations like this. Though if it is who I think, she is plenty intimidating all on her own.

I do as I'm told. I may have walked in on someone dangerous unknowingly, but I'm no fool. "I'm not here to hurt you. Just need a place to spend the night."

Before I get a chance to look I hear the arrow slide forward slowly, and out of the corner of my eye I see the bow lower its aim to the floor. "Annabeth?" the voice sounds surprised, "Annabeth!" and not a second later I'm embraced in a hug. "You've grown up since I saw you last. Almost didn't recognize you!"

"Thalia, what are you doing here? I thought you were off with Artemis in Oregon." Not that I'm not glad to see her, but this would be a lot easier if I was alone. I don't have to actually be around what I'm leaving behind. I can push aside thoughts and memories easily enough, people... not so much.

"I had a dream that you were in trouble. Artemis knew something was wrong before I even woke up. She sent me here for you as soon as she could, she said it was important that I see you. What's going on Annabeth?" her voice is filled with concern, I've only ever noticed that when she is worried about me. We might as well be sisters.

"Thalia, I'm not in trouble. I appreciate you coming; I do, but please just go back." I look away from my friend and study the cave wall so she can't see my face. I'm good at hiding emotion but Thalia can figure me out, she's known me for far too long, seen me through too much.

"Why!? I haven't seen you in more than a year and you just blow me off!?" she is hurt. She gets mad when she's hurt. This isn't going to go well.

"It's not like that." I defend myself softly, regaining my composure I look back at her. Lightning is arching inside her electric blue eyes. Her once warm expression has gone cold.

"Isn't it!?" Thunder booms outside and Blackjack backs a little further into the cave. He never acts frightened when Percy is around, but it's understandable... Everyone is more confidant around him and she can be kinda scary.

"No. It's not. Look, Thalia, it's complicated. Ok? Please, just drop it."

"I can't, Annabeth, OK!" Tears begin to stream down her face, still angry. "In my dream... It's just really bad."

_Duh. I kinda have to shut the main portal to Tartarus, no biggie!_ I want to scream at her, but taking it out on my oldest friend won't help anything. I don't want any regrets going into this. I'll always have one. I should have kissed Percy a long time ago.

Crying harder now Thalia begs me to say something. I've never seen her this upset. Not even when Luke...yeah. She seems extra emotional today. "Please don't cry." My voice falters a little, this is harder than I thought. I wrap her in a hug trying to calm her down. Seriously if she keeps this up I won't be able stay as calm as I am. Once I lose it it's over. _Stay strong Annabeth._

"Why are you on the quest alone?" she keeps peppering me with questions. Though she has stopped crying she hasn't wiped her tears.

"Wouldn't really be logical. I don't need any help; it would be endangering lives without reason."

"No, I'm coming with you. You're not doing this alone. I won't let you die." She protests her suspicions, too bad they are about 100 times better then what I actually have to do.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, but if you come it'll just make it harder. Just you being here is making it harder."

"What is it!?" She demands, might as well tell her. She's smart, she'll figure it out eventually.

"I have to close the portal to Tartarus." I say simply, shrugging.

"How are you calm!? Do you even know what that means!? What you'll have to go through!?" She yells at me. Thunder booms again outside, in a small distance I can hear tree crack with lightning and crash to the ground. _Well, at least she is done crying._

"Thalia." With one look into my eyes I let her see. I know, and I'm terrified.

I'm really trying not to be. It's not that bad, right? I have to keep calm, stay tough. I have to stay wise in this, prove who I am. Endure whatever it is and how ever bad it is, valiantly. Maybe the gods will chose to bless the other half-bloods on my behalf. Besides I chose this when I traded my life for Percy's.

"Oh, Annabeth." she wraps me in a hug. The familiar contact in this place reminds me of the good old days. The comfort is close to making me crack, but I don't let go. My lower face is pressed into her shoulder and I stare at the wall of the cave again in silence. If I talk now I'll lose it.

I'm not ready to die. I want to go to college. Get married. I want a family with Percy. I want to have a career in architecture. I have so much more to do... I'm not _ready_.

A sudden change in outlook and she is comforting me. Dang it. "You're going to be ok." No, no I'm not. _Ugh STOP IT! You have to believe._ "You can do this. There's a chance. If anyone can do this it's you. You're tougher than anyone I know. Annabeth, you can do this."

I still can't respond. I imagine what's about to happen. The monster's I'll have to face, the pain. It's supposed to be worse than the River Styx, or the air of Tartarus, or the Arai combined. You're worst fears realized, your deepest guarded feelings exploited raw. How can I survive that? I don't even know if I would want to survive that.

"Get some rest Annabeth. It's going to be ok." she squeezes me tight and I craw into the bed we made so long ago. I lay on my stomach as close as I can to the wall so Thalia can fit too. She shouldn't have to sleep on the hard cave floor.

I close my eyes but feel the gentle strokes of Thalia's fingers running across my back. She continues after she thinks I'm asleep. It's a nice gesture really, when I was little and was too scared to sleep she would do this. It always worked, and is starting to now. "Sleep well Sis." she whispers. "I'm proud of you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy-**

"Perc, you should get some sleep man. You've been up for about 28 hours, you're going to want to be well rested." Will walks up behind me. I don't want to sleep; focusing on controlling this ship is the only thing keeping my mind off of Annabeth. _Oh Annabeth. _My mind slips back to her, and the boat slightly off course.

"No offense, but I don't exactly want you driving the boat. Unless you know how?"

"Good point." Will heads back below deck. "But Perc, really man. Get some rest." Will is a good guy, and a pretty close friend. It's different with him then the other guys, Leo, Frank, Nico, and Jason. He is just always in the background giving support, fighting his own battles. I admire the guy. He's been through a lot but you would never know. If you heard his story, you'd expect someone completely different. Hades, it's even hard for me to believe he's the same kid that went through all that stuff. "Night man." he says shutting the door.

Finally some peace and quiet. The ship is speeding past the waves with ease, as I bend the currents behind the ship to push us forward faster. I want on that Island before Annabeth even gets there. The sea spray splashes my face; the salt water gives me more and more energy.

The sea just smells so good. I could stay out here forever, sail around the world at sea for years. I could dig it. It's probably the most relaxing thing ever. I don't understand how people get sea sick. The rocking of the waves is soothing, not nauseating. I was born to be a sailor, well not really, but I wouldn't mind it.

_Yes you would you dummy_. _You'd miss Annabeth way too much._ "You like the land too, Sea Weed Brain. You like camp Half-Blood. You like it here." she would say when I complain about people and talk about sailing alone for a while. Most the time I wasn't serious but just the mention of it made her eyes flicker in hurt. So I stopped saying it. Sometimes I still want to pack up and go, but that would hurt Annabeth and I promised a long time ago never to let that happen.

"But here we are." I mutter under my breath. I've done a terrible job of keeping her safe. I see the light fog flow from my mouth with the words. It's a chilly spring night and the cool air on my cheeks drying the spray from the sea on my cheeks felt so good. Not as good as Annabeth's lips. I sigh with more fog.

"Where are you exactly?" I turn to see Reyna leaning, arms crossed, against the railing a few feet away. Her dark brown hair is blowing gently in the wind. If it were blond she would look like Annabeth.

I turn my head back to the sea. "Stuck chasing after her again." I say with a sigh before I lose it. I laugh hysterically for a good few minutes.

"What's so funny?" Reyna skeptical tone is still similar to Annabeth's. _Di imortalias. Annabeth._

I'm still cracking up uncontrollably, tears are streaming from my face and my abs are starting to throb. "Chase." Now I'm laughing so hard there is no noise. "I'm chasing Annabeth Chase." I laugh for another minute or two.

"Good gods Percy. Get it together." She said laughing. _Annabeth's laugh is cuter._ "Want to talk?"

"Rey, what am I going to do without her?" she doesn't say anything "Shoot. I'm being selfish. Annabeth is going to... you know... and I'm worried about life without her. She can live, she doesn't have to die."

"I love 'er Rey. I love her so much. How can I save her? I can't let her suffer. Not because she made that promise with the gods. I can't let her do this." Reyna just nods. "But I have too. And there is nothing I can do about it." I sigh again.

"Percy, do you know why I told Rachel I'd come with you? Did you wonder how I knew before you?"

"Not really. I know you and Annabeth are close. You two are practically the same person. I really have no idea. I didn't think about that until right now."

"Seriously? I wonder how she puts up with you sometimes. You can be so clueless!" she laughs lightly. I like this side of Reyna, when she isn't around anyone she isn't as vicious. She can act like a kid. "I wanted to be here for both of you. I know you'll need help keeping the monsters away from the portal while she is shutting it. You can't do that alone. Anything I can do to make this easier on her will make me feel better. I offered the gods to let me do this instead and they refused. I'm sorry, Percy."

Her emotions are showing again, it's weird but I don't mind it. It's hard to be tough all the time. I know from being around Annabeth. Sometimes when she thinks no one is looking those perfect grey eyes break for a second and my heart right along with them, or if it's bad enough she'll let me see. No she doesn't _let_ me. She just can't hold on to it anymore.

"It's ok Rey, we'll help her. Get some rest. We're almost there, just another hour or so."

"Don't blame yourself, ok Percy? This isn't on you. It isn't on anyone."

Yes it is. If I hadn't almost died, she never would have challenged the gods. She never would have traded her life for mine. It's all on me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reyna-**

Down below deck Will sounds like he is sleeping in one of the three hammocks so I crawl into the one next to his incase Percy wants to get some rest. Doubtful but maybe. He isn't an idiot. Well sometimes, but not that incredibly stupid. I don't know though, I've never been in love, maybe he really can't sleep. Well, Jason. I couldn't sleep very well when he was missing but that wasn't love, not really. Right? I don't even know what it would feel like, but not like that; I don't think?

I don't even love Annabeth, well not like that _type_ of love, and it's hard for me to deal with this. Like Percy said we are so similar we would either be best friends or worst enemies. When he told me that he laughed, remembering something Annabeth had told him about him and someone else. We were enemies kinda at first but then become very close. I trust her more than anyone. Except for Hylla.

If she were here she would know something to do, I thought I could just take her place but I'm not allowed. "I tried Annabeth, I really did, I'm so sorry." I mutter under my breath careful so Will can't hear me in his sleep. I don't have anything to live for. No one loves me. I'm just kind of there. I could close the portal, and if I die it wouldn't be as bad as losing Annabeth. Rome has Frank, they could replace me. I've had my adventures, I've lived well enough. She has so much ahead of her.

Out of nowhere tears are streaming down my face and I'm sobbing again. _Stop it!_ I'm not a crier and here I am crying twice over the same thing. _YOU'RE SO WEAK!_ I bet Annabeth hasn't cried, and she is the one who actually has to do this.

I sit up and burry my face in my hands. _Calm down. Deep breath. Go through what's going to happen._ Annabeth will get to the island tomorrow. We will beat her there. Help her get rid of the monsters on the island, and get in the portal. We'll protect her while she is in there, going through...Gods, I'm crying again.

There is a pair of arms wrapping around me. "It's going to be ok, Reyna." Its Will. His soft blond hair brushes against my cheek. It smells so good, like coconuts. _Stop it, he is a Greek. You can't._

"Solace, get your arms off of me before I cut them off with my knife. I'm fine. Of course it's going to be ok." I snap at him. Luckily it's dark so he can't see my tears clearly, or so I thought.

He reaches his thumb up to my cheek and wipes a tear. His hand lingers on my face. I want to reach and grab it to hold it there. I want so badly to let him comfort me, to let him like me, but I can't. It wouldn't be right; I have a duty to my people.

His skin is just so soft. His skilled nimble fingers graze my ear. "Ok." He whispers. "Good night, Reyna." His hand is still on my face. "Ya know," He removes his hand gently he starts to say something before he stops himself, I can hear the hurt and compassion in his voice "never mind. You sleep well."

He curls back up in the hammock. "Thanks." I mutter softly, careful so he doesn't hear me this time. _Nice Reyna, push away the guy who cares about you. Make him feel like crap. Real good leadership skills._ Will tosses his shirt to the floor, below deck is a lot warmer then up there. I can't help but notice, for only about the millionth time, how smooth his skin is, how ripped he is.

_Stop it!_ We may be allies and friends with the Greeks but that should be its extent. _Jason has Piper_. That's different; he is as much Greek as he is Roman now.

"Hey, Guys!" Percy yells down to us. "We're here." There is a racket up stairs, I hear riptide clash against something, and loud roar. "Hurry up!" Will grabs his breastplate and straps it to his bare chest. He slings his favorite quiver grabs his bow and climbs up stairs.

Up top he is fighting what look likes chimera, the night lighting is making it hard to see. The fire shooting lion-type-thing has singed Percy's clothes. Riptide isn't doing any damage. If it keeps up at this rate there won't be a ship left to sail home in. I draw my sword and charge in to help. Where is Will?! "HEY OVER HERE!" I yell to the chimera.

It swings its tail in my direction swiftly. It has the head of a snake! It almost strikes me and I duck out of the way just in time. The snake come back quickly though, I dodge and fend off its attacks. It's hard to make a strike that's actually worthwhile. The scales of the snake are so tough you have to strike with a lot of power to do any damage. It's hissing and lashing out at me when I smack its head aside with the side of my blade.

I hear a sharp whistle and look in the direction of the sound. WILL! He is up on the lookout deck setting up for a shot. "Get me a clean shot."

While I'm distracted the snake strikes me in the back of the leg. I cut its head off in a swift motion. "AHHH." _Damn it Will!_ I cry out as I feel the poison entering my blood stream. It's like fire running through my body, the burst of pain forces me onto my knees. Sweat is poring from my forehead. When I stand my leg explodes and I stumble. I use my sword to regain my balance. _It's just a bite, get over yourself. The boys need your help. Annabeth needs your help._

I raise my sword and slice the back of the monster's knee. When it turns to face me there is a quick volley of arrows that penetrate it's head and chest. It immediately bursts into gold dust that floats away in the cool ocean air.

I'm starting to fall over as my leg collapses, and my vision turns blurry. Before I hit the ground Will has caught me and eases me down slowly. "Perc, man grab my med kit! Hurry!" Percy returns with surprising quickness.

"Boys, I'm fine." I try to stand up and immediately collapse, no use. I'm too dizzy from the venom, and my leg is on fire -no way it could bear any weight. I need help, I know I do but I really hate needing it. I'd rather pretend I'm ok.

"No you're not. Just hold on. It'll only take a second to fix this. Perc, the ambrosia." Percy hands the small square to me and I reluctantly chew it. It tastes like the roman honey puffs Jason and I ate with our hot chocolate. "Nectar." I close my eyes knowing what's coming next. The first wetness of the liquid on my skin is cool on my fiery leg. Then the nectar kicks in.

I grit my teeth; I won't let either of these two see me writhe in pain. This is nothing like what Annabeth will go through. My blood and leg cool, and the worst of it is over but I'm a little out of it. Will picks me up and places us in the hammock below deck. "Rest up, tough girl."

"Whatever, Solace." I groan and the boys head up stairs to guard the ship from more monsters, and watch for Annabeth till morning. The exhaustion takes over and the world goes dark.


	8. authors note

Hey guys! So I'm waiting to post the next chapters for a bit. I need more reviews! I really need to know what parts you like and what parts you didn't so my next piece is better for you! Please help me grow as a writer :) I'm pretty much begging here please help! Also, I'm still working on final edits for the chapter so be patient with me


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys... Thanks for the patience, school has been crazy and softball as well. Student-Athlete isn't everything it's cracked up to be. Here's the next chapter. For those of you who've read BoO already keep in mind I wrote this before it came out and such. Not going to lie I still kinda ship Will and Reyna just because but... as usual, enjoy :) **

**Will-**

"Tough girl?! Could you be more lame!" Percy starts cracking up. "Shut up man."

"Chill Solace, it wasn't that bad." He is still laughing. "Was kinda cute." He nudges me in the ribs. "You know, until she blew you off."

"Not cool Perc."

"I'm kidding, Will." he chuckles. "Really it wasn't that bad. She needs someone to look after her, like Annabeth. Most the time she is too worried about others or too busy trying to be tough to care about herself. She can handle it on her own don't get me wrong, she's strong, but no one should have to do that."

"She hates me." I throw my hands up in the air. "No one I like ever likes me back. What's wrong with me?"

"There isn't anything wrong with you! She doesn't hate you either, if she hated you she would be less hostile. She keeps her enemies close, like she did with Octavian. I think it's her way of showing she likes you."

"Pft. Right and I'm the son of Artemis."

"Really. Annabeth's almost killed me a few times. Sometimes she still acts like she hates me and she is in love with me." He is laughing again.

"What man!?"

"The son of Apollo is having girl problems." a few more laughs. "I'm sorry man, It's not funny. I'm just kinda hysterical today."

"It's ok Bro." I laugh "It's pretty funny." It is, my dad is famous for his work with the ladies, and I am too but the one I want wants noting to do with me. I mean like seriously, some girls at camp practically throw them selves at me. Oh, this one time I remember when I was checking out a mortal high school. A girl, not going lie she was pretty hot, came onto me so hard I had to run away. She was talking all gross. I mean I'm a teenage boy, but I don't want all that physical stuff...

"LOOK OUT!" Percy pushes me out of the way and draws riptide just in time as something hardly misses my head. It's a group of three empousai. I draw my knife behind Percy. Wish I wouldn't have left my bow below deck I could end this in a matter of seconds. But no, I had to leave it next to Reyna.

"Perssssssioussssss Jacksossssn. We meet again." The empousai in the middle, clearly the leader, hisses. "Now you ssssshall die." It charges in attack. Percy side steps and slashes riptide at the midsection of the monster but some how it evades.

The momentum carries the monster strait to me. "William Sssssolaccce. Fine you firsssst. Then I will kill your friendssss. Jussssst like I killed your brothhhher!" it lashes out at me barley missing my head. I drive the blade into the monster's stomach twisting the knife as it enters.

"Right. Good luck with that." I say as it bursts into dust. "That was for you Michael, sorry it was so easy." I turn just in time to see Percy fending off the other two. One bursts into dust. The last one tries to charm speak Percy but it's no use. He slices riptide into the neck of the monster and all there is left is gold dust.

I straiten my armor and hilt my knife. "Well that was easy." I say. Those things aren't so hard to kill when it's just them. I wish I could have made it hurt worse. Michael was killed worse. Should have made her suffer like she made my brother. Even though it's been a few years I still miss him every day. As good as I am, he was better. Hardest thing I ever did was fight after I saw him fall in battle, we couldn't find him after, but I knew he was gone. My big brother who taught me everything I know, was gone for ever. Now it's up to me.

_Whats wrong with you!? You're supposed to be a healer. You're a sniper. Quick and easy if you kill something. Or you save things. You're not like that, there isn't any room for hatred in your heart. Michael would be disappointed in you._

"Yeah man. You hit?" Percy caps riptide after wiping the dust off the blade on his pants.

"No, you?" Percy just responds with a shake of his head. "Two hours and two monster attacks. Hope your girl gets here quick Perc."

"Yeah. Me too." He puts riptide back into his pocket and straitens his shirt. "Where's your bow."

"Below deck. I'm going to go grab it real quick." I run down and grab my trusty friend but not before checking on Reyna. She is sleeping soundly, her leg is starting to heal, the fang marks aren't as deep. I touch her forehead with my hand to check the fever. It's going down slowly, but she is still warm. She shifts a little at my touch but stays sleeping.

She's so pretty. I love when she's not all put together. When she is being her, not Reyna the goddess-warrior-queen who can't show anything but strength. Earlier tonight when she was crying, she looked gorgeous. It took all my will power not to kiss her. _Ha, Will power_. I wanted to tell her that she didn't have to act tough all the time and all this other stuff I've been wanting to say for months, but it wasn't the time. I want so much to be there for her but if she doesn't want me, I won't force it. She deserves better, and if she wants me eventually then I'll be there.

I head back up stairs after placing a blanket on top of her so she can stay warm with the fever and chills. "How is she?" Percy asks.

"She's good." I sigh before I look at the sunrise. "Morning Pop." The colors are pretty incredible. It's my favorite time of day, I always try to watch the sun come up. The light makes everything beautiful, it means another day of surviving, another day to make a difference. It's a new beginning. It's life. It's hope.

"Will, you seeing this?" Percy points off in the distance. It's a flock of some flying monsters.

"Yeah man, give it a second." I draw my bow and knock an arrow. They are about 75 yards too far. It's a gift from Apollo, I can tell how far stuff is away, the trajectory I need to let something fly to hit where I want it. 25. I pull the string tight and begin aiming. NOW. I let the arrow fly. It hits the first monster and there's a cloud of gold dust. I knock the next one and let it go. Another monster down. 5 more arrows and 5 times more dust.

"Good shooting." Percy nods to me. I shrug it really wasn't that great, I could have done it faster. "She should be here in a few hours until then let's let Rey sleep. Me and you can hold 'em off."

"Yep sounds like a plan." I knock another arrow and leave the string flat. _Come and get it._


	10. Chapter 9

**Annabeth-**

When I open my eyes from a pretty crappy nights rest Thalia is already making breakfast. The lack of nightmares is a little weird, normally quests make the vivid dreams twice as bad as normal. Maybe the gods are having mercy for once and sparing me from seeing what's coming, or maybe it's so bad it can't really be seen. Either way I'm not complaining. No dreams is perfectly fine with me; doesn't really matter, even without the dreams I couldn't sleep.

Rubbing my eyes only seems to add weight to their lids - kinda like an old garage door that won't stay up. "You need to eat. You'll need your strength." Thalia hands me a steaming plate of some type of egg and toast, my favorite. "We can get going after you finish. It won't take to long to get there with Blackjack, the two of us won't be much of a problem for him."

"You're not coming with me, Thalia," using the toast as an extension of my hand pointed at her heart. "I have to do this alone." I stuff my mouth full with a bight of egg and toast. "This is really good. Thanks." I mumble through the corners of bread poking through my lips as I rapidly chew, trying to eat as quickly as possible so she will let me leave. The sooner I get there the better. Two weeks is a long time to get this done, but I have a feeling that the further I am away from the 1000 year anniversary the less powerful the portal will be.

"Yeah, no problem. You can argue with me on this all you want, Annabeth, I'm going." _Ok then, Mom. _Screw it. I don't have time to argue with her.

"Fine. Just don't try to stop me."

"Fine." She starts packing up now done with her breakfast. I shove the last piece of toast in my mouth and start to help. _My manners are SO good this morning, dam._ Something like a tornado whirls around our little hideout, within the minute everything is packed. "You ready?"

"Yeah, off to Tartarus!" I swing my arm and smile sarcastically. Thalia laughs as we strap Blackjack to the chariot and toss the stuff in. "All right boy, lets go!" we glide gracefully into the air behind the rippling black pegasus. Black Jack gets us to the ocean in the time it would take to brush my teeth... which I didn't do this morning, _gross_. The gentle sea breeze smells like Percy, the color matches his eyes exactly, almost like the water adopted the light green-blue of the rounded glass resting in it's sand.

We ride in silence for a while. I stand at the reigns as Thalia sits at the floor of the chariot, head buried in her knees. Her shoulders rise and fall rymthic and controlled, she hates flying but that isn't it, her shoulders shake every now and then. I knew I shouldn't have let her come. Invisible speed bumps separate my feet and her butt from the floor for a second. Thalia's head jolts up, her tear stained face turns peeked at the turbulence. I've always found it funny that she is afraid of flying and heights given that her dad is the lord of the sky. "You doin' ok?"

"The sooner we get to the island the better." she mumbles, face finding it's cave once again. "I hate flying. Anything is better then flying." Her naive misery is amusing, _no Thalia not anything, _I can't help but chuckle. It's better to laugh then to cry at this point anyway. "Shut up Annabeth." I laugh to myself a while longer. When I can finally control myself we ride along listening to the whispers in the wind. I spend the hours starring over the edge of the chariot into the ocean, looking at the sky, taking in the beauty all around me. _Who knows how much longer I'll be able to see this_.

Nature and the gods creation has always had a calming effect on me. It's just so beautiful. It helps me think too, waves of fresh oxygen through my blood open my mind like an old book that falls open to the best page. My favorite place to go at camp is the rock that overlooks the lake. You can see everything up there, the animals, the saders, the dryads, the way the sun reflects off the water and the forrest, the way the wind rustles the leaves on the trees, and the colors that change all the time. It's like a living painting where you never see the same beauty twice.

A few weeks ago I was sitting up there working on plans for Olympus watching a few eagles soar high above the lake. _"Hey Annabeth." Percy comes up behind me when my feet kicking the empty air above the lake. "What would you do if I pushed you in?"_

_"Probably kill you." I put my sketch book down beside me. No way in Hades is he getting those plans wet. It's not like I'll be able to do anything with him messing with me anyway. I'm finding him more and more distracting, I used to be able to ignore him no problem; it's kind of annoying. He nudges the middle of my bumpy spine softly with his knee. "Don't test me Seaweed Brain." I have no desire to polar bare plunge but once a year. I had my turn at that already. _

_His voice smiles as it shrugs - Can a voice even do that? - his did. "Point taken." He slides down next to me so naturally I lean against him. His hand grazes my shoulders, brushing the hair from behind my neck, as his arm finds it's away around my back. Sitting in silent conversation just like we've done a million times, but it's a little different this time, I like it more... a lot more. He grabs my sketch book with his free hand, tapping the top of my head with the floppy wire spiral "You're not done with these yet?" I glance up to see the corner of his mouth turned up, dimple and slightly winked eye highlighting his inner troublemaker. "I thought the daughter of Athena would be faster then this." I reach to grab the book so he doesn't turn the cover to see it's contents, but he holds it just out of my wing span and grabs me with the arm hugged around my back to hold me out of reach. I've been working on a sketch of him, it's the same as designing a building really, just lines and angles and stuff. _

_"Put it down." His eyes glisten in the dancing sunlight as his grin gets more playful and he just shakes his head. "Seriously Percy." Thank the gods he puts the book down, that would be embarrassing if he saw the sketch. He is hypnotized by the fish jumping from the slight whitecaps in the center of the lake and I get a golden opportunity to catch him off guard. Rolling away from the edge of the rock I get Percy on his back. "Gotcha." I smile down at him, having to flip my long hair out of my face so I can actually see. I could probably use a trim, long hair is so annoying sometimes. _

_He shifts under my weight and tries to flip me to my back but I get out of it narrowly using his momentum against him. It takes a few minutes before I let him pin me. "You can't beat me anymore." his grin now a little cocky, to dumb to realize I let him win, but that just makes it even better. He is so cute, those baby seal eyes draw a laugh from my heart and a goofy smile from my soul. _

_Percy has that effect on me now. Which is weird because I've always found him BEYOND annoying, in a good way, but still annoying. I don't even mind losing when we wrestle anymore, he would have beaten me eventually anyway. Percy is stronger and more skilled then me now; I mean we are pretty evenly matched, with my experience and intelligence but that only gets me so far. It still kinda bothers me - I hate losing- but it it's to him it's not so bad I guess. When it first happened it bothered me for the rest of the week, but eventually I realized how much I liked it... _

_I've fallen so hard for this little piece of kelp. I put my hands on his chest and give him a little shove, my fingers get tangled in the soft cotton briefly "Ok. You win. You can get off now." _

_Just kidding Percy, don't get off, don't ever leave me. My cheeks are turning pink, he can't see this. Percy hurry up. He grabs my arms and pins them above my head i_nstead of doing what he is told_. Percy not doing what he's told? Shocker. _

_His messy black hair even more ruffled then normal from rolling around with me, his sea-green eyes meat mine and it's almost like I'm lost at sea, thirsty but drowning at the same time. It's kind of ironic, to be surrounded by water but know you can't drink it... That's Percy; to drink from that ocean would kill me just as quickly, if not faster the the total dehydration I think, I could always drown too - just go for it - but no one would choose drowning over dehydration though both are terrible enough. _

_"Oh, you don't like this?" He chuckles and attempts to wink at me seductively, cheek scrunching around his dimple. Truth is even though it's a joke, it's really cute. Yes! I do! You fish face! I turn my gaze from his eyes in fear that he might pick up on how much I really do like him. As I stare out at the water my cheeks heat up, great I'm blushing again. Probably still won't notice, he is clueless. _

_"No Seaweed Brain. Get off already." I look back at him and roll my eyes dramatically. His grin shifts on his face, more evenly distributed on both cheeks, not a crooked. The unusually balanced smile produces a strange feeling in my stomach. It's in my throat, it's dropped through the floor, it's fluttering and trying to fly away. He leans in a little closer, my eyes wander from his eyes to his slightly parted lips. I catch myself I look back into the deep expanse of his empty brain and flooding soul to see he was doing the same thing. We both look away too quickly in realization of what was about to happen. He stands up then offers a hand, which I gladly take and he pulls me up. _

_"Uh," Percy rubs the back of his head with his hand, fingers brushing his black mess before sliding off around the side of his neck, "I'll see you at dinner. Don't stay up here too long. We have capture the flag strategies to go over for tomorrow." He picks up my sketchbook and hands it to me. "I have rep to uphold." _

_"What ever," I roll my eyes again laughing as I press my hand to his sternum knocking him slightly off balance, "you mean I have some strategies to tell you." _

_"Yeah, same difference." He smiles down to me, still more balanced then usual, waving his hand like he actually helps come up with the stuff. He takes a step back from the light contact of my palm and dives into the lake off the rock, flipping twice before he plunges head first into the water. He surfaces with no water smoothing his disheveled hair or drops dripping down his skin and spits a spout of his father's domain in my direction before he swims off. _

_"SHOW OFF!" I yell, my words chasing him with the courage I wish I had, he surfaces feet gliding across the water on an invisible surfboard for good measure the rest of the way to his cabin. That boy, haha goodness, he is just magnetic. _

Thalia's laughter snaps me from my day dream back to the much more lonely reality. "You're cheeks are red Annabeth, and your smiling like a fool. What you thinking about?" she knows. She knew before I did that I was falling for Percy. She's been telling me for years.

I don't have to satisfy her teasing with an answer. Off in the distance there is an island that seems to be shrouded in misery. Flocks of monsters fly over head in a thick suffocating cloud blocking Apollo's rays, and groups are communing on the beach in massive huddles of death. There is an old ship that seams to be torn to shreds floating in the harbor, who ever brought that here had no hope of ever leaving. This place is practically hell. Then I see the portal. A red column of pure evil cuts it's way through the cloud of Tartarus's minions. I can feel the heat of it's pain on my skin like the sun on a warm summer day.

I swallow hard. This is it. _Here it goes, no turning back now. I_ got myself into this, I can get myself out. Not like I was going to back down anyway. I hear my mother's voice when I was a kid, "Remember, fear is irrational. It isn't real. Out smart it."_ Deep breath Annabeth._

"Thallia, we're here."


End file.
